Overprotective Father
by Hoshizora Rein
Summary: Truth has always known that Rein is a good daughter. She never disobeys her parents and always tells them when she faces any problems. However, what if one day he finds out that her trusted daughter actually has a boyfriend whom she has been dating for six months already? (RxS) One-Shot.


The bluenette hummed as she waited patiently for her boyfriend's arrival at her house. She played her phone, slightly trying to erase her boredom. "Shade sure takes a long of time.."

To her unawareness, a man was secretly peeking on her from the crack of the door. He scanned his daughter from head to toe, realising that she was actually wearing such an exceptional clothes. "Don't tell me.."

"Shade is so frustrating!" Rein slammed her phone to the couch. She then stood up from her seat, planning to make her way out of the room. However, her father's sudden appearance stopped her to do so.

"Where do you think you're going?" Truth said, crossing his arms as he leaned to the door.

Rein was astonished to see her father, more like she was afraid if he knew that his only daughter would be going on a date. She tilted her head, trying to find excuses. "Y-You know, I'm planning to.."

"Date?" Truth narrowed an eyebrow, knowing his daughter's disposition well-enough.

"U-Um, yeah..?" Rein just knew that it would be impossible for her to lie to her father.

"Don't you realise that your hair is in a mess?" He pointed out.

Rein checked her hair, fully realised that it was neat enough. "I comb it earlier, so, it's not messy, Father." She said.

"Your collar isn't neatly buttoned, your skirt is too short, your heels are too high, and your face looks like a clown."

"H-Huh?" Rein looked at her father in disbelief.

"Fix your appearance and I'll let you go to the date." He stated, before leaving the room.

"Seriously? But, this is the latest fashion that I bought! My face doesn't look like a clown either! It's the make-up!" Rein huffed, following his father outside the room.

"No means no." Truth stated firmly.

"But, Father!"

"Excuse me, I'm here to-" The purple-haired teen stopped his sentences as he noticed the blue-haired man in front of him. "G-Good afternoon, Sir." He bowed his head.

Truth turned his attention, ambling his way towards him. He stared at him from head to toe, then gestured his hands to follow him to the living room.

"J-Just what is it that you're planning to do, Father?" Rein asked warily.

"We need to talk. I hope you don't mind if your date has to be cancelled today." He stated.

"What?!"

"It's okay, Rein. Let's just follow your father's instructions." Shade put his hands on her shoulder.

"Ehm!" Truth fake coughed.

"S-Sorry." Shade released his hands away. He then took off his shoes and followed him to the living room.

 _"I-I wonder if everything is going to be alright.."_ Rein thought insecurely.

* * *

"This is your tea." The red-haired woman, supposedly to be the mother of Rein, said as she put some cups of tea on the table.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Shade smiled.

"Ah, don't call me Ma'am. It's embarassing!" Elsa said shyly. She then took a seat beside his husband, joining the conversation between them.

"So, how long have you been dating my daughter?" Truth asked, fiercely staring at him as he sipped his tea.

"It's been six months, Sir." Shade nonchahantly replied.

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"So, you guys meet each other at school or what?" Truth began to cross his arms.

"Yes, we meet each other at school. Your daughter happened to fall in love with me during the school festival. She was so cute when she handed me the love letter six months ago." Shade scoffed.

"Hm." Truth didn't stop glaring. "So, do you know how my daughter actually lacks on everything that she does?"

"I know it very well." Shade answered.

"Then, why do you still choose her?" He asked in confusion.

"It's because I love her, Sir." He affirmed.

Truth went silent for a moment. He stood up from his seat, gesturing his hands to follow him to the kitchen.

"Just what are you planning to do again.." Rein huffed in annoyance. She then also made a beeline to the kitchen, following her overprotective father while wondering what he was going to do.

* * *

"Do you see the refrigerator? Aim for some vegetables and cook us some food." Truth stated nonchahantly, staring at the purple-haired teen while crossing his arms.

"Excuse me? Shade isn't someone that you can order randomly, Father!" Rein bursted out in anger.

"Rein's right, Honey. If you're hungry, you can ask me to cook for you. Shade is our guest and we have to treat him nicely." Elsa told her husband.

"Shut up, it's not your problem. Shade, are you ready-" Truth turned to search for the figure of the purple-haired boy. However, he was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm done, Dad. " Shade said, holding up a plate of fried rice on his hand, a plate of noodles on the other hand, and a plate of omelette rice on his head.

"Oh? You sure are fast." Truth took a seat. He then aimed for his chopsticks, before astonishingly gaping at the dishes that were placed on the table.

"This is better than my cooking!" Elsa ardently said as she gobbled the food in amazement.

Truth didn't hesitate to taste it too. He aimed for his fried noodles with his chopsticks, slowly putting it inside his mouth. "Delicious.."

"For your information, Shade is a good cook. So, what do you think of my boyfriend, Father?" Rein proudly assented.

"Tch." Truth stood up from his seat. He then walked out of the kitchen, leaving only the three of them speechless on their seats.

"Honey!" Elsa chased over her husband.

The couple just stared in agape, before turning their heads to each other.

"I wonder if he's mad." Shade muttered under his breath.

"I-It's okay, Father is always like that." Rein spluttered, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Do you want to continue the date? We'll make it if we hurry." He suggested.

"Alright." Rein agreed in approvement.

As the couple was about to leave the house, the blue-haired man appeared with a bandana wrapping around his head. "Wait!" He yelled.

Rein and Shade both turned their attention to find an unexpected writings written on his head. _"Y_ _ou've accepted my blessing."_ It wrote.

Shade smiled, before putting the blue-haired man into a tight hug. "Thank you, Father!"

"I'm not your Father!" Truth yelled.

* * *

"So, grandpa never knew that Mama and Papa were dating each other until that day?" The little boy scoffed.

"Yup. But, he approved us anyway." Rein smiled as she covered her son's body with blanket.

"Don't forget to greet your grandpa and grandma. They're coming tomorrow." The purple-haired man ruffled his son's blue hair affectionately.

"Yeah, I'll definitely greet them! Good night.." The boy closed his eyes, slowly entering his path to sweet dreams.

"By the way, I'm still confused at the part when Father asked you to cook. I wonder what's wrong.. " Rein said as she turned off the lamp.

"You don't know anything?" Shade scoffed.

"No?"

"Well, better not to tell you then." Shade turned his head to the other side, trying to hold his laughter.

"W-Wait, you know something?" Rein headed to the other side of the bed, nudging him to answer her question.

 _"It's because_ you _can't cook. He's afraid that there'll be no one to feed our family."_ Shade thought and closed his eyes, secretly laughing inside his mind.


End file.
